Celebración
by Kikky
Summary: Resubido!, One shot, No es necesario contar el tiempo para estar juntos. Lo escribí por el 2013 en estas mismas fechas.


Resubido! luego de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchoo tiempo sin subir nada re subo esto ;)]

Aviso: DBZ y sus pj no son propiedad mía son de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los disfruto como uds. jejeje

Hola lectores bonit s este fic lo hice especialmente para el concurso "Escribiendo por un deseo" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" el año 2013. Disfruté pensando en una situación especial para hacer de este fic algo interesante y espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo en su momento.

* * *

Celebración

La científica cerró la puerta del armario mirándose al espejo que tenía el mismo, había pasado un mes desde la derrota de Buu y todo había cambiado con la nueva paz en la tierra, ella sonrió arreglando su cabello, estaba perfecto. Contempló su figura ladeándose para apreciar el hermoso vestido negro ajustado que traía mirando en el reflejo su delicado reloj de pulsera inmediatamente lo miró, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche.

- ¡Vegeta apresúrate! – gritó sin dejar de contemplar su figura

- Sí mujer – gritó sin ánimos saliendo del baño únicamente con una toalla en sus hombros.

- Si ya te duchaste ponte algo encima, ¿no ves que se nos hace tarde?

- Mph – pasó por su lado directo al armario y lo abrió tomado sus acostumbradas ropas

- ¡Epa, epa! – Bulma le quitó el atuendo de su mano, él le miró arqueando una ceja – Ya que logré que vinieras conmigo te pondrás algo decente – tiró sus ropas a la cama tomó un guarda trajes que colgaba al interior del armario y se lo lanzó, Vegeta lo miró abriendo el cierre al instante que ella volteaba para salir de la habitación.

- Pero esta ropa no es algo que use un saiyajin –bufó mirando el contenido.

- Hoy es un día especial y ya apresúrate que se nos hace tarde – habló mientras salía de la habitación con prisa - ¡Mis padres ya nos deben estar esperando! – gritó desde afuera mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y tomó un teléfono cercano marcó con prisa esperando mientras miraba otra vez su reloj.

- ¿Aló, Gohan eres tú?

- Hola Bulma, ¿cóm…

- Ya llegó Trunks? Le dije que me llamara pero creo que lo olvidó

- Sí, llego hace unos minutos, ¿cóm…

- Estoy bien, bien dale las gracias a tu madre por quedarse con Trunks esta noche

- No se preocupe cuando necesitamos algo siempre nos ay…

- Gracias son muy amables, deberé colgar – miró su reloj - manda saludos Adiós – escuchó al joven Son despedirse a medida que bajaba el auricular a su sitio.

- ¡Vegetaa, cuanto más piensas tardar! – gritó y fue hacia un espejo cercano, miró su cabello luego su rostro, arregló un poco su labial y su collar mientras miraba sus aros plateados y buscaba con sus manos a tientas su reloj. Frunció el ceño al mirar que ya había pasado media hora.

- ¡Vegeta por que demonios tardas tan… - Bulma quedó muda al verlo

- Mph ya estoy listo – dijo con enfado mientras bajaba, sus zapatos negros de corte clásico tipo mocasín relucían y combinaban a la perfección con sus pantalones negros dándole elegancia, tenía sobre su camisa blanca un chaleco de corte v con tan solo tres botones que dejaba mostrar lo justo de su corbata color lila y sobre su hombro traía aferrado a su mano un saco negro de mangas largas.

- ¡Te ves perfecto! No pensé que lo fueras a usar, creí que vendrías con tu sucio traje de batalla – fue hacía él emocionada y sin más le besó efusivamente sorprendiendo al príncipe quien le tomó de la cintura dejando caer su saco. Bulma quería que aquella imagen del príncipe estuviera inmortal en su mente y hubiera corrido a buscar una cámara pero ya era tarde miró su muñeca por detrás del rostro de Vegeta y del beso que disfrutaba y se apartó de sus labios dejándole un leve desaire.

- Creo que podré soportar traer estas ropas – dio una leve sonrisa que Bulma respondió

- Ya vámonos que es tarde – le apresuró a salir – demoraremos en llegar a Satán City. Ufff que mal que lleguemos tarde- repitió mirando otra vez su reloj.

- Volando se haría mas rápido

- ¡Claro que no!, me aliste para verme bella y volando me estropearía.

- Dime, ¿porqué tus padres decidieron ir a ese lugar? aquí en la ciudad hay mejores sitios siempre lo has dicho

- Verás – subió a su nave mientras Vegeta le seguía, encendió la maquina que se comenzó a elevar – Mis padres se conocieron en una reunión de negocios en aquel lugar, en ese entonces la corporación aún era algo pequeño y ser invitado a una reunión de lujo en esa zona fue muy bueno para la empresa, en fin que en ese momento ellos se conocieron. Y fue allí donde… - Bulma tornó su mirada nostálgica dando una amarga sonrisa – fue ahí donde papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá de eso ya han pasado 41 años y se dice que a los 40 años se deben celebrar las Bodas de Rubí por eso eligieron aquel lugar.

- ¿Bodas de Rubí? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Es para celebrar el tiempo que llevan juntos, solo que el año pasado no pudieron hacerlo puesto que el restaurant al que vamos estaba en remodelación y decidieron mantener la reservación para el día de hoy – ella le sonrió, él respondió igual sin embargo el tema había finalizado y durante el resto del viaje no se hablaron más, fue algo incómodo pues Bulma solo pensaba en que nunca tendría tal celebración, ella no estaba casada. Si bien se trataban como tal no era mas que algo simbólico entre los dos pero nada realmente oficial, miró a Vegeta a su lado y se sonrió imaginando que algún día celebrarían el llevar tiempo juntos sin embargo su sonrisa se fue disolviendo lentamente, Vegeta no era del tipo que le gustasen las celebraciones y mucho menos algo tan cursi como contar su tiempo juntos, aquello era una tontería humana.

Al aterrizar la nave fue guardada inmediatamente como cápsula, eran cerca de las nueve treinta de la noche y Bulma había comenzado a echar chispas solo 15 minutos antes al ver lo retrasados que estaban para el compromiso con sus padres, caminaba a prisa subiendo por las escaleras de la entrada del lujoso restaurant en Satán City. Era un edificio poco común en la arquitectura del lugar pues poseía una fachada de vidrio iluminada en lila, azul y verde, tenía diferentes pisos para cinco ambientes y una forma rectangular y quebrada en la cima. Claro que la elegancia del lugar y sus piletas de agua no impresionaban a Bulma quien caminaba con el ceño fruncido hasta la recepción dando firmes pasos con sus tacones pero manteniendo la compostura. Alguien pasó cerca de ella y le saludó, Vegeta se sorprendió de verla sonreír alegremente para cambiar su semblante al instante que el insecto se había marchado de la nada ella le habló.

- Tú no lo sabes Vegeta, pero en este lugar hay personas muy importantes.

- …

- Así que espero que te comportes.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues… solo quiero que te comportes.

- Grr no soy un niño para que me digas esas cosas.

- ¡Ah claro!, eres el príncipe de los saiyajin – dijo burlona, Vegeta frunció el ceño un poco más molesto apretando sus manos ¿Qué diablos tenía? Desde hacia unos minutos había estado mas antipática de lo común, gruñó, toda la culpa la tenía la estúpida cena en aquella estúpida ciudad nombrada con el estúpido nombre de un idiota. Aquella pequeña discusión le molestaba pues no tenía intenciones de estar allí pero allí estaba y era realmente ridículo.

Apresuró sus pasos para quedar al lado de ella aún enfadado, se había puesto aquel ridículo traje y había aceptado acompañarla a su imbécil cena con sus extraños padres solo por ella y se atrevía a decirle aquella idiotez, apretó los puños bajando los brazos estaba listo para irse, salir volando no sería difícil pero lo meditó dando media sonrisa, esta vez le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba de él, sería en parte un divertido juego. Se le acercó y tomó de su mano.

- Espera – le detuvo de manera brusca- mírame - dijo tomando su cintura y asiéndola hacia él para besarle, Bumla abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras él le miraba fijamente – ya cálmate no vas a una estúpida reunión de tu empresa – hablo con su tono de siempre, ella le miró sorprendida y respirando algo agitada, se sonrojó levemente mientras él soltaba su cintura y comenzaban a caminar más lento, la científica notó que aún le tomaba de la mano y le miró con sorpresa. Quería decir algo por lo sucedido, Vegeta no solía ser así pero era primera vez que le tomaba de la mano para caminar con ella de aquella manera y su instinto le decía que si hablaba destruiría el milagroso momento. Disfrutó el breve trecho que quedaba hasta la recepción sintiendo su mano, había sentido sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, entrelazarse en sus dedos luego de cada éxtasis de pasión, tocar su cabello cada mañana al despertar a su lado pero caminar tomados de aquella manera, eso nunca.

- Buenas noches Sra. Bulma – dijo una coqueta joven en recepción sacándola de su ensueño.

- Buenas noches, vine a reunirme con mis padres tenemos una reservación.

- Claro, adelante – dijo luego de revisar una pantalla – Vienen… juntos? – ella miró a Vegeta de manera minuciosa, especialmente por su figura, hasta ver su rostro, tenía su mirada fría e inexpresiva y ni siquiera la miraba era como si la atravesara, como si fuera invisible.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Gritó furiosa Bulma mirando a la joven con celos y levantando la mano que tenía tomada moviéndola en el aire – ¡acaso de todo lo que ves esto no lo viste! – una gota resbaló por la cara del saiyajin mientras su mujer movía su mano en el aire, estuvo tentando a soltarla pero aquella situación le divertía de cierto grado.

- Jajaja, lo, lo siento es que en la reservación solo esta Ud.

- ¡Y tienes algún problema! Soy la dueña de Capsule Corp y conozco a Mr. Satán nuevo dueño de este edificio y…

- Sí, sí que torpe soy pe… perdone – dio una sonrisa nerviosa mirando como ella sonreía victoriosa – pasen jajaja lo lamento – varias gotas resbalaron por su cara.

- Jum!, ¿Vamos mi amor?

- m? – incluso para Vegeta aquel "mi amor" fue algo extraño pero le dio una media sonrisa antes de caminar hacia un ascensor cercano en donde la subida fue silenciosa entre los dos pero musicalizada por el cubículo.

Al llegar a su piso fueron guiados hasta donde estaban sus padres quienes tomaban vino tinto, conversaban y reían. Su mesa daba a un espacio abierto y agradable decorado con tonos blanco y rojo pastel, las mesas no eran demasiadas y daba la comodidad de estar en alguna reunión de negocios o familiar de manera tranquila, era ideal para el momento.

- Hola querido Vegeta, que alegría que viniste y estás muy guapo.

- Mph…- Vegeta esquivó la mirada de la mujer rubia y se cruzó de brazos, Bulma miró su mano libre, el sueño había terminado.

- Hola mamá – tomó asiento seguida de Vegeta.

- Mi Bulma querida que bueno que llegaron.

- Disculpen la demora – instintivamente miró su reloj eran las 9:45, suspiró

- No importa hija esta bien, lo bueno es que vinieron.

- Gracias papá – sonrió, al sentarse fueron atendidos inmediatamente y se les sirvió vino entregándosele las cartas para la comida. Luego de pedir los platillos comenzaron a charlar Bulma y sus padres, Vegeta les miraba y a los diminutos platillos que eran servidos, ahora entendía por qué Bulma había insistido en que comiera antes de ir al lugar, aquello definitivamente no le llenaría en absoluto pero le dio gracia en cierto modo pues le recordó lo poco o nada que comía estando en el espacio y dio media sonrisa irónica, los terrícolas encontraban elegante pequeños platos provistos de decorativos e inútiles colores y formas pero era ridículo, nada era mejor que una buena y abundante cantidad de comida. Él se apoyó en su silla ignorando el insignificante bocado.

- Wauuu mamá es precioso – Vegeta que no había tocado el minúsculo contenido de su plato dirigió su mirada hacia Bulma quien sostenía la mano de su madre.

- Gracias querida.

- ¡Papá le regalaste una sortija preciosa!

- Hace un tiempo tu madre quería algo así y espere este día para regalársela.

- Que envidia – dijo mirando la joya y cambiando su semblante de alegría lentamente, su madre sonrió mirando su propia mano y conversando animadamente por el contrario su padre notó el semblante de su hija.

- Y, ¿qué opinas guapo y joven Vegeta?

- Mph… - Bulma le miró, pero su vista estaba hacia otro sitio, en ese momento se le notaba aburrido y fastidiado. Él estaba allí solo por acompañarla cosa que apreciaba demasiado pero ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantaría? Definitivamente el rato que había aguantado ya era sorprendente, Vegeta había cambiado mucho desde la batalla y esta ocasión era algo que lo demostraba sin embargo se notaba que estaba allí sin estarlo realmente. Así pasaron las horas y la cena finalizó. Los cuatro caminaron saliendo del lugar, la madre de Bulma se acercó a Vegeta aprovechando un instante.

- Querido Vegeta no crees que blablablablablablabla – la mente del saiyajin no le oía, solía omitir lo que decía aquella mujer, sin embargo prestó atención a lo que hablaban Bulma y su padre que ahora caminaban juntos detrás de ellos tomados por el brazo.

- Te vi algo triste durante la noche hija ¿sucede algo?

- No es nada papá, solo que… bueno… me da algo de nostalgia.

- No te apenes mi niña tu madre y yo viviremos más de estos 41 años juntos jajaja

- Jajaja papá no es eso – ella se aferró más del brazo de su padre - tú sabes que nunca pensé en casarme o esas cosas, cuando era pequeña solo quería aventuras y viajes pero cuando estuve junto a Yamncha me dio muchas ilusiones que nunca se cumplieron y que di por perdidas hasta que – dio una sutil mirada a Vegeta – logré tener una familia a la que amo muchísimo sin embargo, quizá es por ser terrícola pero quisiera tener… tener una excusa para celebrar algo como Uds.

- Ya veo quisieras celebrar el tiempo que llevan juntos

- Es ridículo… ¿cierto? – miró a su padre dando una inocente sonrisa

- Bulma ¿sabes a cuantos años se celebran las bodas de Bronce? – ella negó, él le sonrió y guardó silencio hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento.

- ¿Nos vamos todos juntos? – preguntó la Sra. Brief

- Sí mam…

- No querida, Bulma se quedará en la ciudad – ella le miró sorprendida mientras el Sr. Brief subía a la nave junto a su madre – que la pases bien hija.

- Pe… pero papá – la nave partió

- ¿Algo falta por hacer que nos quedamos? - Vegeta se acercó quitándose la corbata, Bulma se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo sé… ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

- … me da igual – se elevó unos pocos centímetros del piso

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar? Satán City es grande y nunca salimos juntos, además que es de noche nadie nos molestara.

- Caminar? Ja…

- Bueno si no quieres me iré sola – hizo una mueca y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar

- Mph… – Vegeta aterrizó los pocos centímetros elevados y le siguió mientras abría el cuello de su camisa arremangando la misma y tirando su corbata a un lado mientras ponía el saco sobre su hombro.

Era una silenciosa caminata, llevaban varias calles recorridas cuando Bulma se quitó los tacones para caminar más cómodamente. La ciudad no era nocturna como la capital del oeste, se notaba que era un sitio mas tranquilo con alguno que otro pub en la zona pero sin tanta vida comercial. Bulma se abrazó al sentir frio después de todo solo estaba con su vestido negro ajustado Vegeta le miró y ya que no estaba usando su saco lo puso sobre los hombros.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que.

El silencio volvió luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, Bulma hubiera querido hablarle pero a pesar de intentar idear un tema nada concreto venía a su mente, quizá era el frio o el sueño que ya le ganaba. Se detuvo cerca de un iluminado parque entrando por el lugar Vegeta le siguió.

- Me has traído un recuerdo – sonrió

- Mm?

- Cuando era niña una vez vine a un parque similar con un guarda espaldas, mis padres estaban de vacaciones, el sujeto por mas que le hablaba solo iba tras de mi en silencio.

- yo… recuerdo - Bulma sonrió con su mirada - Más de alguna vez alguien me siguió en silencio, pero eso era por que lo mataba si me molestaban… o era para intentar matarme.

- Jajajaja

- No bromeo

- Lo sé jajajajaja – ella rió más y Vegeta sonrió con la comisura de sus labios y sin decir más palabras caminaron bajo los árboles otoñales del sitio hasta llegar a una gran pileta central rodeada de bancas de madera, la pileta estaba iluminada desde abajo por una luz azul y tenía una escultura de Mr. Satán de la cual salía agua por su boca abierta que sonreía victorioso.

- Es una pena que en esta ciudad todo tenga alusión a él - suspiró Bulma

- Es ridículo…

- ¿Te imaginas en esa pileta a Goku o a ti? Jajajajaja- ella rio con ganas frente a la mirada seria del príncipe – Vamos ríete un poco es un chiste jajajajajaja, por Dios hombre acaso no… - detuvo sus palabras al ver impresionada que el príncipe levantaba una de sus manos para lanzar una porción precisa de energía destruyendo parte de la pileta junto a la figura del "héroe", el agua saltó por todas partes dando una gran cantidad sobre ellos y generando una breve lluvia mientras las luces azules que coloreaban la base de la misma comenzaban a chispear generando un corte, todo quedo a media luz.

- Así luce mejor – dio media sonrisa

- ¡Vegeta no seas animal!

- Jajaja no querías que me riera?

- Mph… pero no así, para más colmo me dejaste empapada y con el frío que tenía – se quitó el saco sacudiéndolo inútilmente - es una suerte que nadie este a estas horas por aquí.

- Aquí no hay nadie - dijo de manera seductora mirándola de pies a cabeza – y te ves mejor así empapada – tomó a su mujer de la cintura y le acercó a su cuerpo aun sonriendo, Bulma le sonrió por instinto disfrutando la situación, generalmente cuando él sonreía así era el comienzo de algo que ella ya intuía sin embargo estaban en un parque.

Frente a tal pensamiento abrió un poco su mirada mientras se besaban y para su desgracia dio con una placa que había salvado del poder de Vegeta, "Satán City Park" aquello le alivió brevemente por lo menos en esa ciudad no tenia tantos conocidos y ya siendo cerca de las dos de la madrugada dudaba que alguien le viera en esa situación tan intima, pero no podía concentrarse en las caricias que le daba el saiyajin pues le era extraño, todo lo era en ese día y solo entonces se percató de ello. Estaba en un parque, frente a una pileta destruida que no paraba de escupir agua junto a Vegeta quien quería algo de lo que no estaba segura querer en ese lugar y además esa misma noche habían caminado tomados de la mano, definitivamente aquel día debía ser el más especial o extraño de su vida desde hacía ya ocho años que estaban juntos y…

- Ocho años – soltó repentinamente – por eso papá nos dejo a solas – sonrió

- ¿Qué?

- Vegetaaa llevamos ocho años juntos (bueno desde que nació Trunks, pensó).

- A que viene eso, veo que te afectó el agua.

- No seas tonto- apoyó sus manos en su pecho desabrochando su chaleco, él aun le sostenía por la cintura.

- Las bodas de Bronce se celebran a los ocho años – dijo sonriendo coquetamente

- Rubí, Bronce que idiotez mph… hay veces que olvido lo complicado de los terrícolas.

- ¡Vegetaaa llevamos ocho años! – Remarcó sus ultimas palabras - eso es muchooo para una pareja como nosotros ¿no crees? - rodeo su cuello con sus brazos - Hay que celebrarlo – dijo seductoramente

- Ya que lo dices – le besó y Bulma se dejó llevar, que mierda importaba estar en un parque a media luz en Satán City, esa noche era de por si extraña aquello solo sería la guinda de la torta.

Cuando despertó sintió un dolor que le recorrió la espina, era como si su espalda se hubiera vuelto una rígida viga de acero que alguien intentaba doblar y sus piernas le acompañaban como si sus músculos se hubieran tensado hasta quedar estancados. Sintió su rostro sobre el pecho de Vegeta, su torso desnudo, se sonrojó levantándose apoyando sus manos en el mismo y mirando alrededor. Suspiró aliviada estaban en Capsule Corp. en su habitación y todo estaba… ¡lleno de barro!… se sonrojó repasando mentalmente la noche anterior notando su cuerpo desnudo. Satán City, la cena, la caminata, la pileta destruida, el agua corriendo a borbotones, el pasto, el barro, el frio, el calor, más barro, el vuelo, su habitación, más barro, más pasión, menos ropa, menos vergüenza… rio por lo bajo tapando su cara con sus dedos como una jovencilla mientras se recostaba al lado de Vegeta apoyando su cabeza en su brazo dándole antes una mirada general, él también estaba con barro seco sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró sus ojos hacía tiempo que no se sentía así con esa felicidad en su interior, esa frescura de quien corre bajo la lluvia.

- Bulma… - escuchó decir al príncipe a su lado.

- No noté que estabas despierto… - ladeo su rostro para mirarle, él abrió sus ojos

- ¿Hay otra celebración entre el Rubí y el Bronce?- ella abrió sus ojos de par en par por la primera impresión antes de largar a reír mientras Vegeta le seguía con una corta risa a su lado.

- Habrá que esperar un poco para volver a celebrar el estar juntos.

- Bah y para que esperar, estamos juntos ahora ¿no? – Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse por sus palabras y no podía evitar sonreírle

- y lo estaremos mañana y pasado – dijo ella y le rodeo con su brazo acercándose a su cuerpo. Bulma se sentía feliz nunca hubiese imaginado que él le dijese aquello definitivamente algo había cambiado en su interior y no eran solo ideas suyas - Te amo – susurro Bulma apoyándose sobre su pecho, Vegeta le dio un leve apretón con su mano que posaba sobre su hombro como respuesta, ella sabía que era un "yo también" se besaron y luego volvieron a recostarse, pasaron unos breves momentos de agradable silencio.

- Deberíamos ducharnos – dijo Vegeta quien le sonrió con su mirada, ella respondió de igual manera conociendo aquella mirada pues él era su esposo y sin importar nada oficial lo sentía como tal y celebrarían el tiempo que estuvieran juntos independiente del por que y de los tipos de celebraciones que fueran.

~Fin~

* * *

Hasta aquí el fic, gracias por leer otra vez y lo que viene pueden o no leerlo:

Este fic lo había retirado durante de ffnet por cosas personales pero lo vengo a dejar otra vez con algunas correcciones ya que, como ha pasado el tiempo, lo he releído y arreglado algunas cosas seguro igual tiene sus errores. Y bueno mi motivación principal para resubirlo es que es para una persona en especial, Dika, síp lo subo en especial para ti pues fue uno de los primeros concursos que organizaste y te lo debo, o eso siento :) y a las chicas de la pág que dieron ánimos de resubirlo.

Sobre los pj y mi fic, el que estén casados o no pues bueno yo me base en la serie y en parte del manga y nunca dijeron que eran marido y mujer ni nada, tampoco había visto la película de DBZ La batalla de los dioses cuando hice este fic así que algunas cosas del fic tómenlas como quieran, como occ o como cursi o como imposible me da igual. Solo espero no me dejen comentarios troll.

Y recuerden pasar por la página de Facebook los que leemos fanfic de dragon ball y ser felices.

pages/Por-los-que-leemos-fanfics-de-dragon-ball/170997942947816?fref=ts

¡Gracias!


End file.
